Greatest freak out ever 35 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 35" from series, which posted on May 13, 2017. ---- *'Man in blue shirt: '''Going downtown AJ and guess what? It's May 13th. *'Brandon: We made it! *'Man in blue shirt: '''We're telling you about this s*** forever, I got the key crisis kid behind the camera. *'What Up Ninja Cameraman: What up ninjas? *'Jack:' Okay, so Stephen's being interviewed by YouTube's What Up Ninja and he's getting a little bit impatient so let's see how he's going. *'Man in blue shirt: '(voice gets closer as Jack exits the door), Crisis, you gotta take your cues. I got the (INAUDIBLE) as always! *'Brandon: '''Wassup, and that's right it's May 13th, it's a beautiful day... *'Man in blue shirt: 'Yall never figure this one out! *'Brandon: 'You probably thought it was gonna be Bone Thug or somethin' like that but nope! We're here, in an undisclosed location like always, hanging out with the Freakout Kid, Wafflepwn, what's up? (touches Stephen's shoulder) *'Stephen: 'Eh...I mean...Okay, that was the most unnecessary thing I've ever seen you... *'Man in blue shirt: 'Brandon, I told you! *'Stephen: 'Well I mean, he touched me and I think he like rubbed something on my actual shoulder. *'Brandon: 'Nah dude, you're good, I was just sayin' what's up man, and thank you for being a part of... *'Man in blue shirt: 'Yeah, don't touch him dude, like it's... *'Brandon: 'Oh yeah, dude I totally forgot about that, I'm sorry man, that's...he didn't tell me about that. *'Stephen: 'Cool, it's cool. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's fine. *'Brandon: 'Thank you for bein' a part of the channel man, we know you didn't have to do it, we appreciate taking time out of your day to come be a part of this with us, so thank you. *'Stephen: 'No problem. I'm glad to be here. *'Brandon: 'Cool, so we're gonna jump right into it like we always do, man, uh, first off...shout outs to you and your brother for the YouTube channel that you guys have, very successful, over a million subscribers, millions and millions upon millions of views, uh...great action and compliments to you guys on all that and you guys should f***in' go see what we're talking about cause I've given you all the information if you don't already know who it is that we're talking about. *'Man in blue shirt: 'What we came to talk about today is not that...not that we won't touch on that, but what we came to talk about...and we discussed...uh, a lot of people don't know this about you...uh...you have some music that you put out! *'Stephen: 'I have a couple songs out...um...nothing I'm like...I would show off like I'm super proud of it or anything but uh...I consider myself more of a rap fan than an artist like I really enjoy rap music. *'Brandon: '''Uh... We actually found out about you from a friend, and you just like, You happened to had this, Ample, see ya. and he gave it to us and we're like "No! Wait!, That's him!" and, we, were like, "We gotta get in touch with this guy, man, 'cause, like, that we actually thought it was pretty decent yeah we have people in like, we liked it so." WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever